zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How It Feels
How It Feels is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This story uses the method of describing characters' emotions that is employed in the novelization of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, which I am a fan of. The scene here is Judy in the aftermath of the press conference, after she has resigned and begun the trip home to Bunnyburrow. Also used as a model is a little bit of the novel about Revan, fitting since my take on Nick and Judy's relationship and how it got started was modeled on Revan and Bastila's relationship. Story This is how it feels to be Judy Hopps, right now. Here, as you head home to Bunnyburrow, the gloomy feelings inside of you reign unopposed. For as long as you can remember, you wanted to make the world a better place. That was why, as a child, you decided that you wanted to be a police officer at the ZPD. Fifteen years after the incident with Gideon Grey, and a few days after your 24th birthday, you entered the ZPD Academy. It was hard work. There were many failures at first. However, you made it. You went to work under Chief Bogo, only to be assigned to meter maid duty. It was not what you wanted, but you did it nonetheless. That's when you first met him. His name was Nick Wilde, and he was a fox. Yes, a fox. There he was with his little toddler son. Nothing troublesome, just a father and son being given a hard time because of their species. You also began to notice just how handsome the fox was. You bought them the jumbo pop. However, you then saw that you had been conned. You were furious. Before long, you were on the path to destiny. You left your job to pursue Duke Weaselton, apprehending him and saving the life of a little female shrew in the process. Little did you know that it would save your life later. Bogo was furious when he found out what happened. However, when you offered to take the case and Bellwether said that you would be taking the case, you got your lead. Nick might have a clue where Otterton was. You hustled him into helping you, not knowing that the numbers on the tax forms you used were, in fact, falsified to make him seem older. That's when the adventure began. Through it all, he was attracted to you, constantly checking you out. You had feelings too, but, in your mind, you tried to deny it, to tell yourself that you two were just friends. There was no way that you two could ever be anything more, you told yourself. This went on for a bit, until you learned what happened to him when he was eight years old during the Junior Ranger Scouts incident. In that moment, your denial of your feelings is ended. You are becoming romantically attracted to Nick. Soon after, you break the case. The savage mammals are found. You are overjoyed. However, all is not well. During the press conference, you anger him with your statments about predators. He tells you that it is best that you don't have a predator as a partner, gives back the application and leaves. You have made a horrible mistake. Predators all over Zootopia are enraged at you, not just Nick. You witness it all. that is when you make the choice to resign and go home to your parents. Now, here you sit on the train home, being glared at angrily by every predator around you. For three months, Nick will never be far from your mind. You will want to see him and make things right. This is how it feels to be Judy Hopps, at this moment. Category:PrinceBalto's mainline Zootopia fics Category:Mainline continuity Category:Pre-WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories set during the events of the movie Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories dealing with the aftermath of the press conference Category:Stories focusing on Judy Hopps Category:Stories focusing on a character's emotions